


lost souls

by misschevalier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't worry, F/M, I didn't kill anyone yey!, It's sad but, M/M, there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you meet your soulmate for the first time your world lights up with colors and everything becomes beautiful, like nothing you had even seen.</p><p>Ryan can confirm this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost souls

**Author's Note:**

> I always say I'm not going to write Ryan-centric but I always lie myself, boo. Also, I'm starting university tomorrow- exciting yet scarry. Wish me luck, lovelies! 
> 
> Enjoy. ♥

They say that when you meet your soulmate for the first time your world lights up with colors and everything becomes beautiful, like nothing you had even seen.

Ryan can confirm this.

The colors were gorgeous.

When Miles said that he was going to present him someone, he didn’t expect feeling as if someone threw him a bucket of paint on his eyes. Now, everything had color: the walls were actually gray, his shirt was blue and the monitor in front of him was filled with different colors that he found really stunning.

They just shook hands, and he was already shaking with excitement. He felt nervous, his hands were sweating and he was sure that he had a fucking stupid smile on his face-

This is how it feels to meet your soulmate?

Because it feels awesome and everything is fucking gorgeous.

“Do you see it?” Ryan whispered to Lindsay, who was looking around Miles desk.

“What? What do I see?” She said, frowning and looking at him with a confused expression.

Ryan stared at Lindsay, before realizing what that meant.

Everything was gorgeous and really colorful, but when your heart is breaking in millions of pieces, you stop paying attention to it.

“Nothing. I-I thought I saw something,” he answered, trying to hold himself together.

His world was, for the first time in years, filled with color. He remembers learning the colors when he was a child, but when he started growing up, those colors began to disappear until everything was black and white- until this moment.

Until the moment he met Lindsay Elise Tuggey.

Until the moment when he realized that Lindsay was his soulmate, but he wasn’t hers.

Everything was so bright and vibrant that Ryan felt a headache coming up, along with the waves of nausea on his stomach.

“Are you okay? You look as if you world just stopped,” Lindsay joked, laughing softly.

Yeah, that was a way to explain it.

“I’m fine,” Ryan answered after a while, looking up at Lindsay once again. “We are in crunch for season ten of RvB…I guess I’m just tired.”

Lindsay nodded, and she excused herself, leaving the warehouse. Ryan looked at Miles, who was just staring back at him. “I know that face.”

“You see me every day. I think you already know how my face looks-”

“Your expression, Ryan.” Miles said, even before Ryan could stop talking. “You had the same expression Arryn had when we bumped each other, when the whole world got colorful-”

“Miles, don’t-”

“She’s your soulmate.”

“Yeah, but I’m not hers!” Ryan almost yelled, his voice getting louder, making the man stop on the tracks. Ryan let out a broken sigh, his hands going through his hair. “What I’m supposed to do?”

Miles just looked at him in silence. “I really don’t know what to answer.”

“Exactly. So, the solution is that I’m not saying anything,” Ryan announced, getting up from Mile’s couch, leaving the man’s workspace. “And you’re not going to say anything either.”

Miles looked at him with a worried expression but turned to his monitor, after giving them older man a soft nod.

Ryan only shook his head.

“I’ll be in my desk if you need me.”

He felt quite sick while walking to his desk, his stomach starting to knot itself. Ryan got to his desk shaking slightly, noticing the colors starting to wash away slowly while his distance between Lindsay and him grew; they weren’t as vibrant as before but they were there.

They were still there, reminding him that life sucked.

“Are you feeling all right?” Kerry asked him, rolling his chair next to him.

Ryan sat on his own chair, looking at the younger boy. “I’m fine,” he replied, trying to go back to work on the animation but something came up on his mind before he could even touch the keyboard. “Can I ask you something, Kerry?”

“Sure thing,” the blond answered, looking at him.

“Have you ever had your heart broken by anyone?”

Kerry was silent for a moment before answering. “No, not really. What about you?”

“…no.” Ryan lied under his breath.

“Why did you ask?”

“I was just curious. Also,” Ryan said before Kerry could walk further from his desk. “Your shirt and your pants don’t match, keep that on mind.”

Kerry only nodded and walked away-

What? Since when Ryan was able to see colors?

+

Ryan tried to ignore Lindsay and did his best to stay away from her as much as he could. With season 10 on the works, it was quite easy to ignore everything else: Ryan just drowned himself in work and that’s everything he wanted to do.

When Lindsay Tuggey moved to the empty desk next to him, it got a lot harder.

It wasn’t because it was his soulmate sitting next to him all day, but because Michael started to hang out with her a lot more. For everyone, it was obvious: Lindsay Tuggey was Michael’s soulmate, and Michael Jones was Lindsay’s soulmate.

It was that easy.

A straight line between them: Lindsay and Michael.

No Ryan in between, or at the extremes of the line.

He was tired of seeing the world light up in vibrant colors every day, but what was harder was hearing Michael and her talking about anything: movies, the podcast, games- literally _anything_ , and Ryan couldn’t get upset at them because they looked so cheerful... they actually looked _perfect_ together.

They way Michael smiled at Lindsay, or the way that Lindsay laughed at something that he had said- everything they did was something special and Ryan found himself breathless just watching them interact.

Ryan was happy for them, because they found each other, and that wasn’t easy at all.

Ryan was happy for them, even if that meant he wasn’t going to be happy.

+

Gavin Free.

He was something Ryan didn’t expect.

The RvB team were hanging out in the warehouse after the last episode was finished (credits and everything), when Gavin showed up, following Geoff. Burnie and Miles shared a few words with them, along with a few beers and a lot of laughs.

Ryan didn’t know how Gavin ended up sitting beside him on the couch, but both of them were talking softly with each other, ignoring the animation team that were doing a lot of noise. Ryan didn’t know why they started talking about soulmates- he didn’t want to talk about it, so why did he bring it up?

“Can I ask you something, Ryan?”

“Shoot,” he said, taking a sip of his coke.

“Have you ever had your heart broken by anyone?”

And even when Ryan thought about lying, something inside him stopped him. He was quiet for a moment, looking at Miles and Kerry laughing loudly. “Yeah, it was awful.”

Gavin looked at him, a surprised expression on his face. “You too?”

“Who broke yours?” Ryan asked without expecting an answer.

“Michael,” Gavin said. “You?”

“Lindsay.”

Gavin let out a sad laugh, before taking a sip of his coke and whiskey. “You don’t see our type of soulmate very often, really.”

“Our type of soulmate?”

“Soulmates that their soulmates aren’t theirs but someone else’s,” Gavin was quiet for a moment. “You know what I mean? It’s quite confusing.”

“No, no- I think I understand.”

“We should hang out more, Ryan.”

“And why is that, Gavin?” Ryan said, a smirk forming on his face. Gavin giggled softly and looked at Ryan, his cheeks becoming red for the alcohol and his accent starting to sound ticker.

“We are lost souls, you mong, that’s why.”

+

“Look at them, Ryan, they look so happy!”

Ryan just smiled at Gavin, the other man seeing their soulmates dancing around with Miles and Arryn, along with a lot of other people that came to the wedding. Neither of them could deny that Lindsay looked breathtaking with her wedding dress: she looked fantastic. Also, Michael almost tearing up when he saw her, was probably the most touching part of the wedding.

Gavin was still observing them with a smile plastered on his face, sitting in Geoff’s chair.

“They really love each other,” Ryan said.

“Yes, they do,” Gavin added, turning his face to look at the other man. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know it. I love myself too.”

“Now you’re being dumb, Ryan.”

Ryan laughed, that rich laugh that Gavin loved, before pressing his hand on Gavin’s nape and pushing him closer. “I love you too, silly,” he said, before pressing a kiss on Gavin’s lips.

Both of them heard Ray making gagging noises not far away from them, making both of them laugh. “God, you two are gross.” Gavin just flipped the bird at Ray, before kissing his boyfriend once again.

Gavin and Ryan were always surrounded by people whose worlds were filled with color all the time: Caiti and Jack, Tina and Ray, Ashley and Burnie, _Michael and Lindsay._ Maybe their worlds didn’t light up with colors every time they were together, but that wasn’t bothering them at all: they were lost souls that weren’t as lost as they thought.

They had each other, and while it wasn’t perfect, their worlds were still grey and their soulmates weren’t exactly theirs, they were pretty happy with each other.

Lost soulmates need a happy ending too, right?

**Author's Note:**

> based over this [post.](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/68/37/99/6837996ded5b8c41f9df0634fb640dde.jpg)
> 
> find me on [tumblr. ♥](somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
